Haniel
Haniel (ハンニエル, Hannieru) is an Elf who has, strangely, gone outside of his country Caelum following the insurgence of that appear to be from . In an effort to understand these creatures, the royalty of Caelum sent out Mage Knights from the Elven Kingdom to Fiore for reconnaissance. Being an Elf, he is an abnormality among the humans, for his elegance, wisdom and, in particular, his use of magic is found to be odd. On the other hand, Haniel is indifferent to most who approach him, instead attempting to find the of the monstrosities within Caelum, dealing with his own hardships along the way. Appearance Haniel is no human; he is an Elf. An embodiment of serenity, discipline; an embodiment of his world. Given his status as a Mage Knight, Haniel is a paragon of all that the Elves represent, which is made quite clearly through his striking appearance in comparison to the humans. His physical stature is average, with a subtle, lean build that many would immediately associate with a feminine warrior. However, one must not be mistaken, for this is the essence of the Elven Mage Knights; a frame built for agility that flows along with the world, rather than fight against it. As a direct consequence, despite the occupation Haniel chooses to udnertake, there are almost no signs of battle on his body, simply because so few are capable of making contact with the prodigal Elven warrior. While his physique is impressive in and of itself, Haniel's claim-to-fame lies in the distinctive facial features of Elven nobility — blood he descends from. Haniel's short hair is a striking shade of blond, left to blow towards the left in the wind. To complement his carefully groomed mane are his luminous blue eyes, remarked to pose a soft gaze towards those who bear no ill will, yet instantaneously transfigure into an overbearing ocean for individuals blinded by the greed of more power according to the onlookers of Haniel's conflicts, at the very least. In terms of attire, Haniel wears one that is expected of an Elven Mage Knight; an attire tailored specifically to assist in the direction of magic throughout the body. This consists of a dark green tunic that descends to his thighs over a chainmail shirt. The tunic is seamless and perfectly crafted, as expected of Elven tailors, thus enabling Haniel to carry out his duties without any hindrance. In addition to this, Haniel wears a simple leather-like brown belt at his waist to keep the tunic from falling apart, while wearing white pants and brown boots at his lower body. To keep his hair covered to reveal his supernatural heritage, Haniel wears a rather large green cap over his head, something which many point out as he walks through the crowds like a fish in water. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Feur (草剣 (フィアー), Fiā; Scottish Gaelic for "Grass", Japanese for "Grass Sword"): Neul (口吟の雲 (ニーアフ), Nīafu; Scottish Gaelic for "Cloud", Japanese for "Humming Cloud") Fras (雨舞 (フラス), Umai; Scottish Gaelic for "Rain", Japanese for "Rain Dance") Abhainn (川舞, (アイーン), Aīn; Scottish Gaelic for "River", Japanese for "River Dance") Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Mage Knight Category:Resident of Caelum Category:Non-Human